


It'll be fun, trust me.

by B0NEZ0NE



Series: Ashes to Ashes (FAHC Fallout AU) [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fake AH Crew AU, Fallout 4 AU, Fictober, Fictober 2019, achievement hunter au, i have to edit my fucking fics to get that disgusting freak out of them, im a sucker for the fallout universe so im uhhhhhhhhh doing things, so uhhhhhhhh no ships for now i guess!!!!, this is an au ive been working on for literal fucken years, upside is that i get to add fiona to the older ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0NEZ0NE/pseuds/B0NEZ0NE
Summary: Entry #1 for Fictober 2019!  This is my FAHC AU for Fallout 4!! For now, it'll be contained to little drabbles, but if enough people are interested, I could work on something bigger.





	It'll be fun, trust me.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #1 for Fictober 2019! This is my FAHC AU for Fallout 4!! For now, it'll be contained to little drabbles, but if enough people are interested, I could work on something bigger.

Fun is absolutely relative in the wastes, even more so when you're standing on a broken overpass with a person you barely know, which is exactly where Roads is currently at.

Her face blanched, eyes darting to and fro, checking the edge for any sign of weakness. "What the fuck is your definition of fun, Jones? Cause this sure as hell ain't mine."

Her companion's face held barely-contained amusement at the obvious discomfort, and he moved to sit down and relax, his signature shit-eating smirk lighting up his face. "C'mon Roads, you're a sniper. You tellin' me that you can't handle this?" I call bullshit.” He gave a slight wave of his hand, gesturing for her to join him. She sat down slowly, reluctantly, next to him, and he gave her a smug little smile.

Roads rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Fuck you, man. You know this is different. I’m not in the zone!” He barked out a laugh and she threw her hands in the air. “I’m serious! It’s not the same when I’m not working. My anxiety is through the fucking roof. Metaphorically. Because we’re sitting on a fucking crumbling deathtrap.” She deadpanned over Michael’s increasing laughter, and then groaned, running her hands over her face and skewing her broken glasses.

His face softened, and he leaned over to gently bump his shoulder against hers. “I’m not gonna let you fall, you know.” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before huffing and leaning away in mock discomfort, triggering him to lean further, another smug smile on his face.

“Okay! God damn you’re so annoying. Get away from me, you’re breathing all my air.” She swatted him playfully, and he chuckled quietly before settling back into a comfortable position, closing his eyes and just soaking in the early fall sunlight. She focused on just relaxing, and if she was honest, it really was nice up here. The overpass they were on was connected to their recently-liberated base of operations, and to the southeast lay a beautiful view of the ocean. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and on the exhale, a gunshot cracked through the peaceful air. Shouts from unfamiliar voices rang out, and Roads stood up with Michael, that familiar chaotic glint in his eyes. 

Turning her head to him with a grin, she gestured broadly toward the commotion. “Sounds like someone invited themselves over. Let’s go get the welcome mat! It’ll be fun, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos mean a lot to me!! Please consider leaving one or both, otherwise I won't know if you enjoyed my work! <33


End file.
